El límite del paraíso
by Joan-Solenne
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky nunca cuestiono las razones por las cuales fallaba en resistir y recurría a solucionar el problema agravándolo. La respuesta era simple: Estaba enamorado. El problema: estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada o eso aseguraban todos menos él. (OneShot - AU)


**EL LÍMITE DEL PARAÍSO**

Las interrogantes se agolparon en su cabeza, exactamente en sus tímpanos, siendo proferidas por toda clase de voces reconocidas como cada vez que incurría en el mismo acto bajo. Hasta ese día, Yuri nunca se había cuestionado las razones por las cuales fallaba en resistir y recurría a solucionar el problema agravándolo. Porque esas eran preguntas sencillas de absolver: _Estaba enamorado_ ; o también valía variar el discurso lanzando una cantidad de palabras con un significado similar para justificarse en ese delito. ¿Delito? Por supuesto él no cargaría ninguna culpa, ni pisaría una correccional por lo que acababa de hacer o seguiría provocando. Un motivo demás para que el resto callara y se limitara a darle sermones que se acumulaban bien resguardados en su memoria, preparados a atacarle cuando la gracia de la noche se disipara.

Distendió sus brazos al salir de la regadera, fatigado de lidiar con lo mismo: la presión de madurar y la herida incompleta de la frustración. Se vistió con calma enterado que nadie esperaría por él una vez terminara y abriera la puerta que no se había molestado en trancar. Apretó los labios en una muestra del disgusto que ganaba lugar en su rostro recordando cómo sus audaces invitaciones y atrevidos cortejos habían sido ignorados e incluso despreciados por su atrayente superior.

En la habitación, las sábanas desordenadas daban un panorama de ensueño que Yuri anhelaba real; pero, como lo suponía, nada quedaba para probar su victoria en esa noche igual a otras. Se tumbó decepcionado en la cama y un ruido seco ahondó el silencio aparente. Cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo dejando que su rabia lo sostuviera para no caer en un exasperado borboteo de lágrimas. Si cedía por el mero hecho de saberse rechazado, no podría verse como Yuri Plisetsky sino como otro perdedor más. Algún día ganaría, de eso estaba seguro. Sólo debía adquirir un poco de la paciencia que no poseía y esperar el tiempo habitual hasta obtener más de la simpatía de Victor.

Se levantó y después de recogerse el cabello, aún mojado, en una coleta para simular unos años demás a los que figuraban en su identificación se marchó, despidiéndose a su paso del encargado que lo miraba incrédulo en cada nuevo ingreso. Incluso ese hombre desconocido le había reprochado el asunto a su manera las veces que fuera abandonado, con el sonido sordo de la calefacción como único compañero.

Debido a las tareas de vigía de ese tipo de hoteles, el encargado ofrecía un aspecto de hombre de pocas palabras y de un humor de los pésimos, que Yuri había supuesto hasta el día que se animó a prestarle mayor atención, descubriendo lo intimidantes de esos ojos oscuros que lo observaban anotar un nombre, obviamente falso, y la sensatez grabada en cada línea expresiva como en la morena frente descubierta.

– Podrías conseguir algo mejor. – la primera vez, el comentario había sido espetado con una voz nítida, sorprendiéndolo. Lejos de molestarle la intromisión de un extraño en su vida; la voz robusta, deslucida entre las roncas terminaciones de cada palabra, le pareció igual a la de su abuelo, la única voz que lograría sobresaltarlo.

En aquel instante, el temerario Yuri había sucumbido y en ese lapso de segundos, su vida giró en una reflexión y en un montón de excusas para justificar su presencia en un lugar tan precario como ese. Sin embargo, no intentó generar una respuesta, siendo propio de él gritar a quien se atreviera a cuestionarle la mayoría de sus decisiones y sobre todo _esa_. Asumió la primera reacción que se le ocurrió y así se arregló la chaqueta negra en un insulso movimiento por aliviar el nerviosismo que el pensamiento de su abuelo había producido.

– Estuvo esperando. Se fue hace unos minutos. –lo oyó decir y espabiló al tiempo presente. Observó al hombre apuntar la vista hacia la salida esperando que la persona con el poder de hundir su negocio se retirara de una vez por todas tras aquella relación prohibida, o eso presumía Yuri por el solemne gesto del mayor. Aunque habían transcurrido meses desde su primera visita, aún se esforzaba por no asociar esa dura mirada con la que pondría su abuelo.

El dolor agudo de cada golpe de aire directo en su pálida piel lo recibió a la salida del edificio sin detenerlo en la inútil carrera por alcanzar al mayor. Eran inexplicable las emociones que se disparaban en su interior con el mayor. Imposible describir el éxtasis al verlo cruzar las puertas de cristal de la empresa y los pasillos alfombrados. Ineludible sentirse obstinado con la figura de perfección que representaba Victor. Inevitable reclamarlo a su lado con vagas promesas.

A los diez minutos cesó su búsqueda. Las esquinas le resultaban idénticas por donde las observara salvo el detalle de los carteles con direcciones de sentido y nombres. Caviló en los lugares donde Victor pudiera esconderse a esas horas en medio de la intensa corriente deambulando por la ciudad y con el plateado _porche_ estacionado en el parqueo de la empresa, antes de entregarse al impulso de correr en círculos gritando el nombre del mayor. Un retorno a pie desde esa recóndita parte de la ciudad hasta los condominios era, prácticamente, imposible. Pero eso no dejaba sin opciones al adinerado empresario; en cambio, a Yuri se le agotaba la esperanza de encontrarlo y quedaba el desagradable sabor de un nuevo fracaso mezclado al viciado aire.

¿Por qué había esperado en la antesala? ¿Iba a decirle algo nuevo o a regañarlo por arrastrarlo a esos sitios?

Abrigó las manos en los bolsillos de la fría chaqueta después de consultar la hora en su celular. Dentro de un rango de veinte a treinta minutos comenzaría a recibir las primeras llamadas de su abuelo como recordatorio de que había superado la hora permitida para vagar por ahí, estando aún bajo la tutela de alguien. Bufó echando la cabeza atrás. El cariz nocturno de la ciudad junto a las invasoras luces bermellones le agradaba y solía animarlo contra la ansiedad que la noción del tiempo creaba en él. De alguna forma, muchos problemas se resumían en el rótulo de "tiempo", los años que había demorado en aproximarse a la mayoría de edad, los meses que faltaban para callar a todos siendo, por fin y legalmente, independiente, las semanas que transcurrirían hasta que lograra un poco de atención…

Al día siguiente, despertó agobiado por las pesadillas reiterativas de verse ante un jurado de idiotas que lo sentenciaban a ponerle fin a tanta impertinencia y salidas donde, para el colmo de sus desgracias, se hallaba la única familia que conocía y el culpable de sus desazones emocionales. Suspiró con ligero alivio para enterrarse más entre la cobijas. Despertar no significaba librarse de darle la cara a un montón de curiosos y puristas alrededor suyo y sabía que en cuanto decidiera desprenderse de la tibieza de su propia temperatura, empezarían las lecciones de moral.

La primera parada, era la siempre entusiasmada mujer que tenía como vecina y compañera de trabajo. En los últimos días, ella era la más asidua a separarlo de la pésima influencia que era para sí mismo, su salvación de la locura de la juventud, como ella decía. No en vano le llevaba unos buenos años y un sinfín de experiencias amorosas para hablar con la mejor intención de devolverle a su pequeño vecino la casi inexistente inocencia.

– Bien. Olvida que está en una relación. ¿Qué hay de la diferencia de edad? ¿Del hecho que eres menor de edad? –En otros labios, aquellas palabras podrían sonarle a merecidas reprimendas, pero los gestos propios de Mila, le hacían imposible considerar su inquisición una verdadera tortura. Inicialmente, los consejos lograban irritarlo y provocarlo a desatar su lengua en un cúmulo de maldiciones, que muchos ignoraban donde había aprendido, pero ahora eran más palabras que podía bien ignorar.

– Por poco. Muy poco. –resopló acelerando sus pasos. Aunque el mundo estuviera dispuesto, en serio, a juzgarlo y enfrentarlo a la realidad innegable, Yuri era una persona que no miraría atrás para arrepentirse.

– ¡Yuri! ¡No huyas! ¡¿No has escuchado a tu abuelo?! No apartarse de Mila. ¡Obedece a tu abuelo! – No escuchó los audibles pasos de Mila seguirle, pero sabía que ella estaba allí viendo cuán lejos lo llevaba su testaruda cabeza rubia.

Lo suyo no era aprender las lecciones de moral y no dudaba en recordarlo cada mañana a quienes aparecían para darle el famoso discurso de lo bueno y lo malo en la vida. Entre todas esas personas, sólo Mila poseía alguna especie de sentido desarrollado que adivinaba los días posteriores a sus "encuentros" y se aventuraba a hostigarlo con preguntas que lo conducían a sentirse peor por creerse enamorado de su jefe, doce años mayor y casado en el extranjero con otro hombre. Alguien que no era él.

Se detuvo frente a la recepción, balbuceando un par de refunfuños contra aquel que había preparado esa broma de mal gusto en su vida. Contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba, sus impulsos, groserías y el lindo rostro empañado por una desfavorable personalidad eran sólo una parte de él. Una parte que se complementaba con esas indescriptibles mareas emocionales que podían hacerlo sentir el insoportable nudo en la garganta por no ser correspondido.

…

– ¿Y él chico del salón? ¿Él que conociste? Lucía apuesto, muy animado, un poco egocéntrico pero agradable. –preguntó Mila cuando lo interceptó en el pasillo de servicio, flojeando como cada día después de los clandestinos encuentros. No era un secreto para ella, ni Yuri, que Victor prefería abstenerse de emplear al personal indispensable para el envío de correspondencia importante, a desafiar el temperamento del menor y recaer aceptándolo parcialmente.

– ¿Él que me presentaste luego que no funcionara la relación entre ustedes? –comentó brevemente divertido por ese hecho.

–… Él estaba interesado en ti desde el principio. – añadió ella después de un largo suspiro que filtró la expectativa de sus brillantes labios carmines que realzaban su nívea piel. Últimamente, pasaba el tiempo lamentándose de haber inducido a su vecino a trabajar con ella, más que a usar esos preciados segundos en disfrutar su vida. ¿No era ella la mala influencia en Yuri? ¿No había iniciado todo ella?

– ¿Y querías jugar al cupido? –exhaló una media sonrisa con sorna.

Mila balanceó su cabeza en un gesto de inocencia. Ella no controlaba el futuro e imaginar que el nieto del viejo Plisetsky fuera a crearle tantos problemas para hacerlo reaccionar había quedado lejos de sus pronósticos. Si bien conocía a la reducida familia a su lado y recordaba las repentinas acometidas de Yuri, pensaba que un poco de prudencia se había heredado de generación en generación.

– Sólo inténtalo una vez. ¡Una vez! –rogó. Lo que buscaba Yuri, era un paraíso en los confines de lo ilícito y ella no iba a permitir que el abuelo del rubio sufriera un ataque al corazón por unos desatinos de la adolescencia.

– Una vez… – se detuvo a meditar y Mila creyó que podía confiar en los milagros. – Y qué tal el extranjero que vino con... los…

– ¡No! ¡Él, no!

Yuri se apartó confundido por la insólita mueca de enojo de la pelirroja y el desmedido color que se pintaba en ese rostro calmado.

– ¡Ni siquiera conozco su nombre! ¡Cálmate un poco! –increpó, desentendido por completo del tema, viendo innecesario involucrarse en algún tipo de comunicación pasajera con los extranjeros que pasaban sin reparar en él.

Sí su razón funcionara o más bien no obrara con demasiada lógica a su favor, hace mucho habría desistido del trabajo o tolerado un tiempo antes de presentar la carta de renuncia. Actuado de la manera que resolvía los líos de las citas con los chicos que Mila programaba para él y no empecinarse en romper las reglas tras conocer al famoso esposo de Victor sólo un mes después de comenzar.

Intentó no deprimirse por quinta vez, sentado en la forma nada delicada a la que estaba acostumbrada sobre una silla entre las muchas abandonadas en un rincón del pasillo. Él quien siempre se las había arreglado para conservar ese aire de libertad a pesar de la edad, estaba siendo encerrado entre esos pisos y hoteles baratos, destinado a perder o perecer. Él quien se imponía a las decisiones de otros, terminaba una vez más sometido a esperar la determinación de otro que se resistía a tomarle en cuenta.

– Demasiado a-bu-rri-do… –prolongó cada sílaba cómo había hecho para expresar lo mucho que le hastiaba la necesidad de conseguirse un nuevo empleo donde no gozaría de la libertad de horarios y en el cual no podría pasearse por la ciudad.

– Te acostumbraras, Yuri. Sólo ten calma, obedece y por favor no vuelvas a patear al jefe.– escuchó la voz de su abuelo en su cabeza. Cuantas ilusiones banales se habían hecho ambos con el súbito anuncio de empleo de parte de Mila, poder comprar esa ropa de estampados extraordinario en los vitrales de las galerías en el centro o preparar una variedad más exquisita de comida. –Cuida de él, Mila.

Relajó los brazos y los dejó caer por el respaldar. Cómo admitir ante su abuelo que luego de un par de meses había incurrido en una falta peor que alterarse y mandar al diablo a su ex-jefe. Ya se imaginaba entrando a casa para comentarle que su exorbitante energía se había concentrado en seducir a su jefe y convencerlo de convertirlo en su amante. Rio entre susurros, consumido por el cansancio de esa jornada sin actividad. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo despedía? ¿O lo aceptaba? Victor hablaba de un límite para todo y se atribuía una baja tolerancia que nunca le había demostrado, sujetarle el rostro para acercarle al suyo y decirle que no permitiría que dijera nada malo sobre su esposo, no era más que un truco de coqueteo que él, un joven inexperto, reconocía.

…

¡Esos malditos anillos! –gritó.

Maldijo ese par de anticuados objetos sin ningún arreglo mejor que las inscripciones rodeando el área el resto del día. Las amonestaciones no faltaron por su comportamiento que no era novedad en el colegio que asistía, tanto como las faltas que comenzaban a cobrar importancia hasta estar a punto de ser reportadas a su abuelo. Y pese a que había sabido sobrellevar la situación, ese día no pudo evitar ser enviado a una hora de castigo por la inasistencia de la tarde pasada y la repentina pelea con uno de sus compañeros la cual había iniciado sin que le diera tiempo a pensar porque era que se había abalanzado a golpearlo.

 _–_ _Lo siento. No sé cómo agradecértelo… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?_

 _–_ _Yuri – había gruñido controlándose de no tomar al chico por lo literal de su palabra y pedirle que le dejará tener a Victor o comentarle alguno de esos encuentros, que no eran como se suponía el resto o el propio Yuri, pero que podían herir la sensibilidad visible del contrario._

 _–_ _¡Yurio!_ _–_ _pronunció con una sonrisa, pero al ver que el rubio no compartía su ánimo replegó la sonrisa y trató de meditar algo que cambiara el repentino ambiente pesado. –... Cuando Victor me lo dijo no pude creerle. "Yuri" es un nombre común en Japón pero aquí…_

 _–_ _Mi nombre es... – respondió secamente. Cuán lejos iba a llegar Victor con esto. –Así que él no se guarda nada, ni un solo secreto._

 _–_ _¿Eh?_

 _–_ _¿No es difícil seguir así? Viéndose dos días a la semana._

 _–_ _Es nuestra forma de vivir y amar. –sonrió y levantó la mano para enseñar el anillo en el cual se escribían esas dos palabras "Vida y amor"._

Cada escena se había concentrado en una pesadilla vívida que transitaba de un sueño favorable. Se acomodó la almohada incontables veces para intentar conciliar un poco de sueño y borrar esa sonrisa confiada. Al menos, ahí, en su habitación, podía ser libre de espetar todas las ideas asesinas que había planeado durante el día después de ver al chico japonés y tener que guiarlo a la salida. No se explicaba de donde un muchacho indeciso y retraído había retenido a uno de los exitosos empresarios. Ni tampoco cómo sus escabullidas no habían sido reportadas para alcanzar un televisor a kilómetros y destruir ese matrimonio sin sentido. Respiró profundo. Era un alivio que su abuelo no hubiera advertido en ese detalle en la nota de dirección, lo importante por el momento era controlarse y no dejar que sucedieran esas riñas de nuevo por el bien de ambos.

Contó los días en el calendario de su escritorio. Se aproximaba la fecha marcada con una pegatina de un gracioso diseño gatuno, ocurrente regalo de Mila por sus quince años para decirle que debía seguir siendo ese niño nada tierno. La despegó para ubicarla en otro número debajo, era un cálculo precipitado pero él conocía que esa clase de vida que presumían los casados era una rutina que se repetiría como hace meses.

…

– No puedes correr a su oficina cada que oyes que SU esposo está fuera del país. – Mila reprendió deteniéndole en su carrera. Yuri sabía que estaba encerrándose en la tóxica rutina cada semana cuando la pellirroja le sorprendía así, en el pasillo o la antesala a las oficinas principales para mirarlo por encima, chasquear la lengua y cruzar los brazos.

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

– … Acaso no comprendes lo que va a suceder.

– ¿El idiota va a descubrirnos y a terminar su matrimonio? –rezongó lo obvio probando que en efecto no era el típico adolescente necio de los resultados de sus actos. – Como si el viejo lo dejará.

– Yuri… –gruño exasperada y despeinó sus ondas pelirrojas. No era una sorpresa por completo, casi diecisiete años eran suficientes para advertir como el mundo funcionaba y entender que los paraísos debían desmoronarse.

– Los únicos idiotas son ustedes. –dijo y continuo su camino.

…

A nadie asombraba la llegada apresurada del rubio, ni su extensa estancia deambulando en la recepción de muebles de cuero blanco de la oficina del Señor Nikiforov. Tampoco la esquiva actitud que tomaba al verse interrogado por sus motivos o recibir la preocupación de alguien que le recordaba que era parte de un sistema que le exigía ir a clase a partir de las una de la tarde y que además era un adolescente que necesitaba comer debidamente al mediodía en lugar de permanecer inquieto en el área.

Para unos era aún un secreto que se vislumbraba paulatinamente. Un secreto en el cual muchos preferían no intervenir confiando en el juicio de su jefe, pero para quienes lo conocían mejor, explicar las consecuencias de no frenar al muchacho era urgente.

– Si pararas de tratarlo así. – le había comentado Chris, su vicepresidente, en la última reunión de la mañana

– Es fácil decirlo – susurró Victor más para sí pues había atendido los pedidos de Chris hace mucho, intentado ser en extremo serio y portarse como uno de esos mayores agresivos que imponían su voluntad, siendo el peor de los actores. Tampoco bastaba el enfrentar al rubio impulsivo con el anillo del que nunca se apartaba, ahondando en el significado de esa pieza. Nada funcionaba mientras él no dejara de sonreírle con cierta culpa de compartir esa expresión con Yuri (que debía pertenecerle en exclusiva a su pareja) diciéndole que mentía en buena parte y que no le molestaba seguirlo en una nueva locura.

"La misma habitación"

Cuando lo miraba, se reconocía un poco. A Yuri, ese Yuri, no le faltaba el encanto suficiente para llamar la atención de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor, ni la insolencia para desobedecer a sus mayores persiguiendo "sueños y deseos".

Con ambos, su esposo y Yuri, había un antes y después, un cambio tras conocerlos que hacía difícil olvidarse fácilmente de uno u otro.

Bajó su mano por el cuello del muchacho rubio hasta deslizarse bajo la chaqueta que cubría sólo parte de la espalda y el hombro derecho del otro. Hasta entonces no era como si hubiera incurrido en alguna infidelidad. Apartó la chaqueta para descubrir la camiseta con el mismo diseño de siempre, pues si bien había reparado en el gusto extravagante de los estampados, el tiempo nunca era suficiente para darse cuenta que la figura cambiaba en un patrón.

Esperó que el arrepentimiento llegara junto al recuerdo de Yuuri que mantenía intacto pero relegado. Aminoró la velocidad con que sus manos se disponían a explorar el cuerpo del menor por el miedo de cometer el peor error en todos esos años. Estaban ambos en sus manos, Yuri y él mismo, dispuestos a su decisión. Si accedía ese sería sólo el principio y no se detendría más. Cuando se probara que podía ser feliz de otra forma que no fuera la etérea y sagrada que mantenía con Yuuri.

¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué Yuri no mostraba esa fragilidad y docilidad a alguien más que no fuera él? ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban temerosos deseando vehemente que fuera, precisamente, él quien le arrebatara ese fulgor de inocencia?

El abrazo y las manos recorriéndole con la intención de quitarle la última prenda que vestía, hicieron temblar al menor visiblemente. Quizás el invierno se había adelantado en esa habitación o la calefacción fallaba. O Yuri podía simplemente describir el estremecimiento como el producto del terror a lo inminente, la anticipación de su cuerpo a lo ansiado.

– Debe acabar. –espetó Victor. No se explicaba cómo era posible sentirse intimidado para no hacer lo correcto cuando todo apuntaba en su contra. Se separó con un movimiento abrupto, renuente a seguir recibiendo alguna caricia sobrepuesta que amenazaba seguir descendiendo en ese peligroso delirio.– ¿Por qué no buscas alguien de tu edad? – dibujó una de sus peores sonrisas después de un silencio pendiente entre el curso de sus pensamientos y el estoicismo del menor quien se preparaba a responder.

– ¿Y por qué no echas fuera a ese estúpido que tienes por esposo?

– ¿Sabes acaso que se siente estar enamorado?

– Si no me amas, me deseas y con eso me basta… por ahora.

– Yuri esto… –extendió los brazos con la intención de mostrarle la vista a la que ambos se reducían, una parada casual de los desconocidos quienes sólo buscaban saciar los instintos. Victor sabía que no se merecían eso, tampoco Yuuri quien se colaba en sus pensamientos en breves relampagueos huérfanos que luchaban por ser constantes en ese horizonte que se abría. –va a terminar ahora. Y no va a suceder de nuevo porque…

– Ya has dicho lo mismo –interrumpió con desgano en la voz– dos o tres veces que recuerde, maldito viejo senil. –las manos de Yuri se apostaron a estrujarle la camisa blanca que había adquirido en una de sus paradas en la luna de miel– Sé lo que dirás… La edad. Entérate que esas cosas no suceden hasta que alguien hablé y ese alguien debo ser yo. Y yo no hablaré porque yo estoy enamorado de ti…. – no era la primera vez que Victor veía sonrojado al rubio, ni la primera confesión que éste le daba, aunque en sus recuerdos visualizaba a un muchacho más conflictivo que nunca prescindía de insultarlo ahondando el tema de la edad.

– ¿He dicho alguna mentira? – añadió Yuri con la soberbia exaltada por el silencio del contrario, tratando de sonar a él mismo y superar el exagerado sonrojo.

Una negativa se encerró en la garganta de Victor mientras mantenía la vista presta a la refrescada mirada que el rubio le ofrecía. Su cabeza gritaba muchas más negativas, porque finalmente todo iba a suceder si él no se detenía. Tomó aquel rostro joven y apoyó su mejilla sobre la contraria para recorrerla tentando sus propios deseos de sobrepasar la barrera que su mente diseñaba. ¿Cuándo se detendría esta vez? ¿Lo haría o decidiría que era hora de complacer a ese pequeño demonio?

Había un punto en que el brillo de la lucidez cobraba fuerza y lo despertaba, usualmente, cuando sus brazos ansiosos coincidían en levantar la camiseta del menor, obligándole a apartarse de esos labios inexpertos para deslizar la prenda sin perder la sensación que fluía entre ambos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, había superado la fase de la cordura y su cegadora luz dorada no reflejaba nada, ni el día que conociera a su esposo para evocarle alguna sensación que lo redimiera del frívolo placer.

Aunque no podía oírla, Victor sabía que afuera llovía o alguien lloraba al punto de sentir el repique de esas gotas. El remordimiento empezaba a carcomerle justo donde germinaba, ahí en medio de los latidos descontrolados por el éxtasis. Contempló al menor de sus empleados, al mayor de sus problemas. La luz mate de la lámpara sobre el velador lo cubría y la eficiente calefacción era el único resguardo al frío de esa noche en la ciudad. Volvió a besarlo con la exigencia que había contenido por todos esos meses. Estaba jugándose su existencia como la conocía en una noche, lo daba por seguro. Sus manos terminaron de rondar el cuerpo del menor en un reconocimiento absurdo y tortuoso. Estaba enloqueciendo, probablemente. ¿Enamorado?

El paraíso estaba lejos, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Y ese día y Yuri estaban confinados a una parte ínfima y aislada de ese territorio, a un mustio tanteo del capricho de ambos.

...

...

...

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
